


Falling and flying

by MyPandaEatsBroccoli



Series: Song-inspired works [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Romance, enemies!AU, song inspired fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPandaEatsBroccoli/pseuds/MyPandaEatsBroccoli
Summary: Chat Noir is finally free of his father’s control and he tries to make peace with Ladybug, the girl he’s been crushing on despite being forced to fight against.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Song-inspired works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646983
Comments: 18
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by “Falling and flying” by Mindy Gledhill. It an awesome song so I recommend checking it out. But either way - hope you enjoy this little piece of LadyNoir ❤️

Chat Noir was standing on top of the Eiffel Tower, looking out of the city he’d helped burn. He signed in relief, noting no visible scars were left behind. The people however were a different story. They would carry their scars forever. Like him. 

Dark clouds covered the sky and the whole city felt subdued, people too relieved and shocked by Hawkmoth’s arrest to celebrate just yet. 

The rain started to fall, light drizzling at first but quickly escalating to a full on shower. Chat welcomed the rain and held out his clawed hands, watching the drops travel across them. He wondered at the simple beauty of a small drop of nature. 

A bolt of lightning colored the sky above him, thunder making the world vibrate. 

Chat tilted his head towards the sky, closing his eyes. He felt his shoulders drop, relief spreading throughout his body. A deep sigh left him. It was over. 

He was free.

As the thought took hold, for the first time since his mother disappeared, he laughed out loud. 

He was _free_.

His arms flew out to his sides and tears mingled with the rain drops, still laughing from relief, happiness and he-didn’t-even-know. 

_I’m free!_

Suddenly he leaned forward and jumped off the ledge.

He let himself fall and enjoyed the wind rushing past him as he closed in on the ground. 

Then just as he passed the lowest platform, he called out: “Plagg! Nooroo! Unify!”

Purple details spread across his leather suit and the back of his collar elongated to form a butterfly-shaped cape, the ends tying themselves to his wrists. 

He whooped loudly as the cape caught the wind and he leveled out right before crashing into the ground, quickly gaining altitude again to fly over the rooftops.

The rain kept falling and the thunder boomed in his ears, but Chat’d never felt more content as he flew over the Arc de Triomphe. 

That’s when he spotted her. 

Pulling on his cape he gracefully landed behind the young heroine who’d put a stop to his father’s terrorizing. 

“Good evening.”

Ladybug spun around at the sound of his voice.

“Chat...Blanc?” She trailed off, noticing his new color scheme. 

“Chat Noir actually.” Chat grinned. 

“Well maybe Chat Mauve at the moment?” He added, tapping a finger at his cheek in thought. 

Ladybug shook her head, seemingly to clear it, and took her battle pose. 

Chat felt his grin drop and he sighed eyes her. 

“I’m not here to fight, Ladybug.” 

The heroine frowned, clearly doubting his words. 

“I’m not his pawn anymore.” He tried to clarify.

“So you decided to take over? Hello King and goodbye pawn?” She scoffed.

“While I like the sound of that, I’m totally a king here, but no I’m not ‘taking over’ anything.” Stepping up to the edge, Chat sat down dangling his legs. “I just want to be free.” He admitted.

The girl behind him relaxed in her pose, deeming him no threat, and sat down next to him. 

“What do you mean?”

Chat closed his eyes and sighed again. Maybe the truth was the best way to go if he were to make peace with his former enemy? 

“I didn’t choose this you know..” He began. “I tried to fight him at first, didn’t want any part in his plans. But then he managed to make me upset enough to akumatize me...” 

He glanced at Ladybug, seeing realization wash over her. 

“Y-you’ve been akumatized this whole time?” Her voice trembled with disbelief.

“I was akumatized yes, forced to obey his orders, but unlike the others I still remember everything.” A bitter chuckle escaped him. “At least I had an ounce of will that he couldn’t control.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Did you never wonder why I kept missing you with my cataclysms?” He raised an eyebrow. 

Ladybug frowned. “I’m good at avoiding them.”

“That you are.” He smirked at her. “But I couldn’t very well let myself kill my crush now could I?” 

She turned her head slightly to hide her face, but a light breeze moved her hair enough that he could see her cheeks. Chat noted with pleasure how a light blush spreading. Maybe change was truly in the wind? 

“Here.” He removed the moth pin and handed it to her, his suit changing back to completely black. “A show of good intentions.” 

Ladybug quickly snatched the miraculous away with a questioning glance trailing over to his hand. Chat covered it protectingly with his other hand.

“Not this one. Plagg’s my freedom and I won’t anyone take that away from me ever again.” He growled and stood up. Maybe there was no convincing her of his with to be allies. _Maybe more?_ His mind supplied before he mentally waved the thought away. 

He crouched down and jumped off, only to feel a string twist around his body and pull him back into the roof. He crashed onto the concrete, legs and arm wrapped tightly together. Another growl left his lips, baring his fangs, as Ladybug stepped over him. 

She crouched beside him, expression serious. 

“You’re serious, aren’t you? About being forced to fight and liking me?” She questioned.

Chat’s face flushed deeply red and he wiggled in an attempt to brake free. 

“Of course!” He grumbled.

“Good.” Ladybug suddenly smiled. “If you behave you might keep your miraculous, Kitty.” She winked. 

Chat’s brain short circuited. 

As the string loosened its grip his arms flew out and pulled her into a kiss. Ladybug gasped as she fell on top of him, but all Chat could think of was the sweet taste of her soft lips. The lips he’d dreamt about for years now. Ladybug’s lips.  
Ladybug...

His eyes flew open and he broke the kiss, scrambling away from her. 

“S-SORRY! I didn’t- I don’t- oh shoot! I didn’t mean to do that just now. You’re just so cute and wonderful and sweet and just the best and I... oh man I screwed up so bad...” He shook his head rambling apologies. What had he done?! She was going to hate him now.

He hesitantly glanced up at Ladybug through his bangs. She was sitting on her knees with her lips slightly open, face ablaze and eyes dark. 

She reached out a hand and he flinched, clenching his eyes shut and waiting for the punch that was inevitably coming.

Her hand gripped his bell and suddenly he was pulled forward, crashing into her lips once again. Eyes wide he was trying to understand what was happening, but as her tongue swept across his bottom lip, asking permission, he just mentally shrugged and went with it. They could figure things out later. He was free to do whatever he wanted, and this he wanted above all else.


	2. All about your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat and Ladybug go on a date. Pure fluff with some serenading to top it off ✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I listened to the song “All about your heart” by Mindy Gledhill inspiration struck and this little piece popped out. So we get to see a little more of LadyNoir for this AU ❤️

Chat could not believe it’d been over two months since the defeat of his father and him gaining back his freedom. He still shuddered at the memory, the feeling of hopelessness at not fully being able to control his own body. It’d been horrible, and even more so when being forced to fight the very girl he’d fallen in love with. 

Absentmindedly he rubbed his cheek, the memory of his father’s slap still stinging. It’d been the first time he’d been physical with Chat, but not the last. Every time he managed to force his arm to steer off course while running towards Ladybug with his cataclysm, he knew pain was waiting for him at home. It had been worth it though. She’d been worth it. 

Chat’s eyes trailed in front of him, taking a second to appreciate her backside before settling on the back of her head. She was so much more amazing than he’d first thought. Her courage, her passion and her sense of justice was what’d first attracted him. Her kindness and beautiful laugh had settled the deal. He still felt like he was dreaming, dreading waking up, as her walking calmly together with him really was too good to be true.

They’d met up a couple of times, doing nothing special but just hung out and talked about everything and nothing. Except their identities though... Ladybug had been clear about that rule since the beginning, despite his protests. While sad she was being hesitant, it was something he could understand and Chat was plenty happy that she’d grown to trust him enough to drop her guard slightly and just spend time together. 

The public had been harder to convince that he was no longer a threat. Thanks to his new colors, as well as a testimony from Ladybug about him having been a victim like them, they’d eventually been swayed. Well, most of them. He still got a few pebbles thrown at him from time to time, as well as quite a few profanities. Still it was better than the hate mails he got as his civilian self, despite having been cleared in court. 

It hurt; having people hate him. But he didn’t blame them. 

Thankfully his new classmates had been mostly supportive, welcoming him despite everything. He’d even found himself with people to call ‘friends’ for the first time in his life, not counting Chloe since he’d recently discovered what they’d had wasn’t friendship by the normal definition. But Nino, Alya and Marinette had been amazing, taking him into their fold and inviting him to hang out. Especially Marinette had been a godsend and he’d actually cried a little the first time she’d brought him a croissant. 

“What’s on your mind?” Ladybug’s voice brought him back to the present and he smiled sheepishly for being called out when thinking of another girl.

“Sorry, I was just remembering something a friend did for me.” He blushed at her continued stare and her raised eyebrow. Did she read minds?

Seemingly letting it go, she smiled and grabbed his hand. 

“Come on! I see André down there.” She pointed to the ice cream vendor, excitement shining in her eyes. 

Chat quickly found himself joining her in line for a treat. He’d never heard of André before, but if she was this excited it should be good right? 

As the couple in front of them walked away with their shared ice cream, Chat’s eyes widened at the sight of all the flavors. There were so many! How would he ever decide what to choose?

Ladybug giggled at his lost expression.

“I’m guessing you haven’t heard of André?” 

At his nod she continued. 

“Well see he has this special ability to know what flavors you’ll like and...” she trailed off, suddenly looking bashful.

Chat never got to hear the end to her explanation as André raised his hands in an excited welcome, bursting out: “Welcome my dears to this humble cart. I see twinkling in the stars and flowers in budding bloom.”

Chat was officially confused, looking to a blushing Ladybug for answers. 

André wasted no time in pulling out two waffle cones.

“For you my fair Lady; a scoop of licorice, lemon for his hair and mint for his eyes.” The large man smiled widely as she stuttered a thank you and accepted the creation. 

Chat was surprised. Ladybug liked licorice? 

“And for you my boy; cherry with black pepper, peach for her lips and blueberry for her eyes.” He winked at Chat who’s mouth were hanging open, cheeks steadily growing hotter as he glanced at his date. She was also sporting a heavy blush and suddenly he understood what else was special about this ice cream vendor. This was the best day if his life! 

Handing over some money, Chat accepted his ice cream with a giddy smile.

“Thank you monsieur!” 

“Have a wonderful day you two.” André waved as they leapt back onto the roof of the Louvre, careful to not spill their treats. 

They walked in silence, both blushing fiercely. Chat were the first to break the silence.

“I really like this combination. The berries and fruit go well together and the pepper makes it really interesting.” 

Ladybug gave him a smile and hummed. 

“I like mine as well. It’s a bit of an unusual combination but it’s nice.”

Chat felt his heart drop. If his suspicions were correct, that us not the reaction he wanted for her ice cream. 

“I know I’m weird...” He muttered bitterly. This was too good to be true after all. He was probably just a PR thing or something. 

Ladybug stopped abruptly and grabbed his arm, turning him towards her.

“Chat..” 

She looked him in the eye, her eyes soft as she took a deep breath and started to sing.

_I don’t mind your odd behavior  
It’s the very thing I love  
If you were an ice cream flavor  
You would be my favorite one_

She smirked and licked every tear of her ice cream in emphasis.

Chat stood frozen, blushing like crazy while listening to the smooth voice of the beautiful girl in front of him, honesty coloring her words. Was this really happening? 

Ladybug then gestured to the buildings around them.

_My imagination sees you  
Like a painting by Van Gogh  
Starry nights and bright sunflowers  
follow you where you may go_

He felt close to tears, his heart was bursting with love and he couldn’t hold it in anymore. He took her hand and kissed it, making Ladybug’s eyes grow wide and her blush deepening.

 _Oh, I've loved you from the start  
In every single way  
And more each passing day _

He serenaded her.

Ladybug smiled softly at him again and cupped his cheek with her unoccupied hand.

_You are brighter than the stars  
Believe me when I say  
Its not about your scars  
Its all about your heart_

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, before continuing her walk along the roof-ridge and enjoying her ice cream.

Chat stood stock-still for a few seconds, his mind rebooting. Then he shook his head and quickly scampered after Ladybug with a love struck grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ❤️
> 
> Btw, yes I totally wrote two fics for this song 🤷😇 the other one, an adrinette-piece, is next in my inspired-by-songs-series 👍

**Author's Note:**

> Is this the first time I’ve written purely LadyNoir? 🤔 Let me know what you thought 🤗
> 
> Thank for reading! 🐼❤️


End file.
